1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a lens module and, particularly, to a method for manufacturing lens modules, which includes a holder and a lens integrally formed with the holder.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module is generally indispensable for portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras, mobile phones, or personal digital assistants, which incorporate an imaging function (e.g., still and/or video photography). A typical lens module includes a camera lens and a holder. To facilitate better imaging, the lens module advantageously further includes a flash lamp lens. The flash lamp lens is assembled with the portable electronic device and is positioned apart from the camera lens. The arrangement of the lens module, particularly with the flash lamp lens being positioned away from the camera lens, limits the extent to which the portable electronic device can be miniaturized and thus also restricting portability.
Therefore, to solve this problem, the flash lamp lens and the holder can be manufactured or assembled as part of a whole unit. A technology, such as, for example, adhering/gluing technology, is used to mount/attach the flash lamp lens to the holder. However, the glued/adhered lens module can often easily become separated for lack of sufficient connecting strength therebetween. Alternatively, welding technology (e.g., plastic welding) can be used to fix the flash lamp lens together with the holder. However, the welding trace between the flash lamp lens and the holder cannot be shielded by the flash lamp lens and thus is still visible. The welding process is also time-consuming and expensive.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.